


Starstruck

by m_elizabeth



Category: South Park
Genre: Bottom Craig Tucker, College student Craig Tucker, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Musician Tweek Tweak, Nerd Craig Tucker, Punk Tweek Tweak, Strangers to Lovers, Top Tweek Tweak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-07-29 03:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20075728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_elizabeth/pseuds/m_elizabeth
Summary: Craig Tucker is a college student studying aerospace engineering. Tweek is a guitarist and lead singer in the indie punk band “Paranoia Fixation”. What could come of this?





	1. A New Face in the Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! this is my first fanfic.... ever. I’ve been writing Craig for years but i’m still a total rookie at this. don’t be afraid to say hi in the comments or on my Craig rp blog on tumblr @stxic.

Moving to Denver had been the best decision of Craig’s life. It had been the fresh start he had needed from the slow life of a small town. Craig had been studying Aerospace Engineering, and he loved it. The only downside of this STEM-major really was an abundance of all-nighters. 

Craig Tucker was not a nerd. Sure, he was probably a little too thin for his own good, a little too into astronomy, and needed glasses that he kept hidden in his apartment. But Craig Tucker was NOT a nerd and whoever said anything different was a fucking liar. 

One night, however, he had found himself with some time to kill. It seemed that all his classes were at a sort of slow spot. Without any plans and not wanting to stay in his apartment alone all night he decided to hit the streets and see if anything of interest popped up. 

Walking down the hectic street, the nightlife was absolutely buzzing with excitement. Completely by chance, he passed a staircase that leads to a foreign location. All he could know for certain was that there was loud music and yelling echoing up into the street. 

While this was not Craig’s usual scene by a long shot, something about this was alluring to him. Almost like an unknown voice pulling him to check it out. 

With some caution, the typically shy student made his way down the concrete staircase and opened the black metal door to unveil a whole different underground world. 

Multiple separate mosh pits could be seen, but what really captivated him was the stage. He didn’t know why but felt the urge to go check out this band. 

It took a couple of minutes to shuffle through the aggressive crowd, but he managed to get through not caring who he pissed off along the way. By the time he got there the bands set had ended and a new group made their way to the stage. 

The lighting shifted and a dark silhouette emerged through the fog. White light hit the figure, contrasting with the dark outfit and barbarian-like warpaint. The only not dark part about him was his wild blond locks sticking out in every direction.

“YOU F-FUCKERS READY TO ROCK?!” he yelled, and immediately the crowd went wild. Immediately the quiet raven's faces turned multiple shades redder, making him forever grateful for the dim lighting. “So cool,” he mumbled to himself for no one else to hear. 

The set continued on and as it did Craig could feel himself become more and more infatuated with the lead singer. As the band’s time came to an end, the blond flicked his guitar pick on Craig’s direction with a wink.

That made the raven’s heart skip a beat. Had he noticed him staring? Or could he even see into the crowd and it was all a coincidence? Either way, Craig snatched the pick out of the air. 

“Paranoia Fixation,” he read quietly. That was the name of the band. They must have had these made for promotion Craig realized. The night went on and various other bands played, but secretly he stayed in the crowd waiting for the blond to hopefully make an appearance among the fans. Unfortunately, he did not. 

Disappointed, Craig snaked back through the crowd and dejectedly walked back home to his apartment for the night. He moped through his living room and into his bedroom until he plopped down on his bed. 

As hard as he tried, Craig couldn't get the nameless musician out of his mind. He tried to think of anything else under the sun, but his mind was simply too stuck on the blond.

What did it matter when he was never going to see him again? Craig was frowning to himself thinking this until he unexpectedly remembered something. The pick. It had the band’s name, and maybe if he looked them up he could find out if there was even a slight change of seeing him... them again. 

Searching the band’s name into his laptop, he was able to find out that they were local to the city and played at smaller venues consistently. Perfect. 

Scrolling further, Craig was greeted with many pictures of the band including the singer. He just couldn’t believe how attractive he was. Craig found himself just mezmerized, or infatuated, or aroused. Okay, definitely aroused. 

Within a few moments the raven felt a familiar pit in his stomach and a discomforting shift in his jeans. Now, he was faced with a conflict. Was it wrong to do what he was thinking about doing, and was it worth it anyway?


	2. TLC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW WARNING -> After the show Craig releases some tension. ;-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I've ever written any form of solo play- tell me what you think! What would you like to see next- let me know in the comments!

“Fuck it,” Craig groaned not able to ignore that uncomfortable sensation anymore. 

Not closing his laptop, Craig began to rummage through beside table grabbing both a toy- a blue silicon dildo and a bottle of lube. 

Almost frantically, he pulled his clothes off until he was completely nude and laid back down on the bed. Without his clothes, his jow free half-hard cock laid comfortably against his thigh. 

Craig could feel his member harden in his hand as leisurely stroked it, a small bead of pre-cum building at the tip. 

With his free hand, he brought it up to his chest and teased one of his nipples, his breath hitching when twisting it. 

Taking his hand off from his cock, he reached over to grab the previously discarded bottle of lube, coating three of his fingers with the substance. 

Craig leaned forward on his knees, spreading his legs. He swirled his finger around his hole, teasing himself. As he was pushing it in, he noticed his eyes wander over to his laptop, catching a glimpse of the sexy guitarist. 

”F-fuck,” he whimpered out, moaning at the familiar feeling and buried his finger to the hilt. Keeping his eyes on the screen, he worked himself to two fingers, scissoring them inside of his hole. 

As he worked himself to three fingers, Craig’s mind quickly began to drift from reality to fantasy with the blond. Craig pictured Tweek bending him over and taking him until he was a withering mess underneath the other. He was sure by now he sounded like a whore, but he couldn't be bothered to care right now. 

Pulling his fingers out, he whined at the lost feeling. Desperately, Craig grabbed the silicon toy off of his mattress and held it under himself. Carefully, he lowered himself onto the toy, moaning loudly for ”Tweek” to fuck him as the bulbous head opened him up. 

As good as his fingers felt, when comparing it to the silicon piece this stretched him at much further. Craig was too far gone to hear himself, but he the gasps and moans leave his throat, yelping in pure pleasure when he brush against his prostate.

The toy continue to hit against his prostate, turning himself into an wreck. Craig had become completely undone. To create change of pace, Craig held the toy still and steady which allowed him to ride the peice. The raven found himself bouncing up and down on the silicon cock that he imagined belonged to the mysterious band member. 

Whimpering, he pleaded to be able to cum. He yearned for that release so desperately; he needed it. Getting so close, he grasped his own member, jerking it back an forth animalistcally until he came on his stomach and hand. Pleasure rushed through Craig’s body and he was a moaning wreck. 

Craig got met with a feeling of satisfaction as he let himself fall forward onto his shoulders and pant in exhaustion. He took the toy out from inside of him, and a sleepy smile plastered his face. 

As sleep started to wash over Craig, he only knew one thing-- he needed to find another one of their shows.


	3. The other side of the coin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night starts over from a different set of eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo I tried a different point-of-view. I need to work on first-person writing so what better place to practice.

For the most part, I've gotten a lot more confident since I was younger-- music can really be thanked for that. Over the past few years, I've actually come into being who I was meant to be, not completely destroyed by caffeine that led to debilitating anxiety. Still, nothing could get my adrenaline pumping like performing. Somehow with the rush was when I felt like I could be my most authentic self. 

Music has in a sense always been there for me, back in elementary I learned piano at my parent's discretion. As much as it annoyed me to be signed up for something without my knowledge it was helpful. Then in middle school, I saved up for my guitar. I joined the jazz band, concert choir, and in my upperclassmen years, my music teacher begged me to be in the musical. The praise I got around school felt so much better than being labeled a freak; it was like everyone forgot who I used to be.

"Tweek." 

Then after graduation, I took a chance by moving into the city. Sure, every anxious bone in my body was telling me I was being stupid... but this was just a chance I just had to take. I owed everything to music and it just wasn't fair to give up on it like that.

"Tweek."

And that's where I'm out now. In this city with a group of misfits just trying to get there name out there. Speaking of which, I think I hear my name.

"Tweek!" 

I recoil at the loud voice, turning to see the stage manager for the event. "Sh-shit what?" Without a word, she just points out at the stage revealing that I had been cued to go on stage and didn't even notice. I mentally cursed myself before slipping out conspicuously to get behind the fog. I may have been late but I'm fairly certain I can get the same effect for the audience's point of view. 

I watch the lighting shift, which was my second cue to walk up to the front of the stage and greet the audience. “YOU F-FUCKERS READY TO ROCK?!” It was actually challenging to not break character and beam with excitement when the audience roared with excitement. 

I nodded to my drummer, letting him know to start the beat to our first song. Soon enough the rest of the band members and I joined in and everything was running smoothly.

A couple of songs in I spoke into the mic to thank everyone for attending, mostly so we could all take a drink of water. When I paused to drink I noticed someone standing alone in the front row looking in awe up to the stage, and he was so pretty. Something must have just happened to him because even in the dark lightning I could see his face was bright red. 

The rest of our set continued without any problems, and just like always I threw one of the picks we had made with "Paranoia Fixation" for promotion. Though this time I had an ulterior motive with it too. 

That boy with the dark hair? I definitely wanted him to rememeber this show. I tossed it out and winked directly after. If I thought he was cute before, wow. His reaction? Priceless. 

We left the stage and instantly I was swarmed with everyone under the sun who suddenly had something they needed to say to me at that very second. When I finally broke away from all of the backstage bullshit I was met with more in the chaotic crowd where I got stopped every two seconds by someone who wanted to say hi or congratulate me on the performance. Normally that would have me ecstatic but all I wanted to do was rush out in the crowd and introduce myself to the nameless fan.

I swear it was at least half an hour before I made it across the floor, unfortunate when I got there he was nowhere to be seen. How disappointing, hopefully, he keeps that pick for good use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how did you like the third chapter? What would you like to see? Please let me know all your thoughts and opinions!


End file.
